Av blod og kjærlighet (of blood and love)
by wildwaves
Summary: Silje is a fierce warrior shieldmaiden raised by Lagertha, when Lagertha decides to return to Kattegat, Silje must decide between the love she held for Bjorn, the call of battle and the temptation of another son of Ragnar.


Atten: This is a rework of my fic Slipp Meg that I published here last year, hopefully you all will like this version better, reviews & con-crit is always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for reading!

 ***** **Av blod og kjærlighet***

 **Chapter One.**

The sky was grey, it was almost nightfall in Hedeby. The sounds of the village had not quieted yet, the ale house was full of rowdy Vikings tossing back cider and ale. Women could be heard singing and entertaining. The only sound Silje was focused on was the sharp squeal of the blade sharpener she was hunched over.

She pressed the blade of her axe against the smooth stone and began to carefully grinned. She had a steady rhythm going as she sharpened the heavy piece of steel.

"You've been doing that for hours Silje, come have some ale with us" Ina offered her friend, she had been watching her friend silently grinding her axe's to a meticulous edge for hours.

"I'm almost done" Silje said reluctantly, she kept her eyes on the steel as little yellow sparks flew at her feet. She wasn't almost done, she could grind her weapons until they dissolved into nothingness if it meant avoiding the situation at hand.

"Why do you torture yourself? You are Silje Bloodaxe, you have never cared for the opinions of men you would do well to not start now." Ine scolded her friend.

"Easy for you to say, you have not loved the same man since you could hold a sword" Silje scoffed, flashes of Bjorn played in her mind as she spoke.

"You are right, but many men have loved me" Ine smirked, Silje playfully pushed at her friend, it was true. Ine was beautiful, she had long black hair that was set with twists and braids, tiny sea conches wrapped in strategic pieces of hair. Her eyes blue as the ocean that stayed lined with thick black coal, a delicate nose and a slim figure, she and her sister Signe had always been beauties.

"Silje! Silje!" A heavily accented voice cracked through the humdrum of the villagers. Yuki, the newest slave girl pushed her way to the door of the Ale house where Silje and Ine were about to drink with other warriors.

"What is it slave?" Silje asked. She did not know this slave, she did not trust her yet.

"Lagertha is asking for you, she requests you at her lodge right away" the young girl with the slim nose and slanted black eyes said, her eyes placed on the ground, never looking up at Silje or Ine.

Silje nodded silently and left Ine, she followed behind Yuki through the village but the girl was much to quick to keep up with, and Silje wasn't in a hurry anyway. She passed by merchants, farmers, children playing with wooden swords, passed the great hall to a longhouse with a giant wooden door, runes of protection etched over the door. Bundles of dried wild sage and spruce hung along the roof.

Silje pushed the door open and was greeted by the soft sounds of fire cackling in the main hall. Slaves silently scuffled around the room sweeping, shining, adjusting.

Lagertha sat comfortably on her throne, a goblet of wine in her hand, she absent-mindedly swirled the liquid around. Lagertha might have been growing older, but she was still the most beautiful and fierce woman Silje had ever known.

"Wine" Yuki said softly as she held out a goblet filled with dark mulled wine. Silje took the cup and side stepped the girl, she noticed Astrid silently helping another slave make a thick warm blanket.

"Silje, come sit with me" Lagertha said softly summoning the young woman she had raised since she was just eight years old. She would always remember the day Ragnar brought Silje home.

Silje's father; Arne Gunnerson was a much revered warrior who believed in Ragnar's vision for the future, he fought many battles at Ragnar's side. Her mother, Dagny died in child birth just a few short years after Silje was born, the unborn child died as well. When Arne was severely wounded, laying on his death bed he asked Ragnar and Lagertha to look after his only child. He made Floki promise to teach his child the ways of the gods.

"Have you made your decision?" Lagertha asked softly turning to her adopted daughter and pushing the woman's bleach blonde hair out of her face.

"I have. I will go with you. This is your most important battle, your chance to take back what is rightfully yours so I will not miss it, I will also not miss the look on that witch's face as she dies" Silje smirked menacingly, Silje carried a hatred for Asluag since the day the princess arrived in Kattegat, heavily pregnant with her trunks and furs in tow.

"She will finally get what the gods know she deserves, after all these years." Lagertha smirked, her eyes narrowed as her hand reached up to hold Silje's head close to her own, their foreheads touch and Lagertha seemed to relax slightly.

"Thank you Silje, I know I could not do this without you, you are my most skilled warrior" the older Earl said kissing the girls forehead.

"My love..." Astrid's voice broke through the gentle moment. Lagertha silently looked over her shoulder.

"Shall we bed for the night? You've had a long day" Astrid smiled reaching for her lovers hand. "You go, I will follow" Lagertha nodded softly as Astrid disappeared into the back rooms.

"I should prepare, i will have the warriors ready to leave at sunrise." Silje said downing the goblet of wine and standing to leave.

That night Lagertha laid in bed with Astrid but sleep wouldn't come.

"Are you sure bringing Silje to Kattegat is the right thing to do? She seemed hesitant." Astrid asked lightly tracing her fingers along Lagertha's arm.

"Silje is my most skilled warrior, I would be at a great disadvantage without her and the army respects her leadership. When it comes to fighting battles Silje is clear minded, despite her personal unhappiness" Lagertha sighed curling into Astrids arms.


End file.
